


For Lily

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Marauders' Era, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Presents, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Lily & James announce they're going to have a baby, Lily receives a gift from someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a doodle, then a full drawing as I could do at the time. Art is after the ficlet but it came first in the creative process.

She saw it immediately, the one scroll not wrapped in pink or blue but in green ribbon. It was the first she had received from him since graduation. _Almost a lifetime ago_ , she thought. 

She picked up the scroll, ignoring the others, and went inside the nursery, mentally listing what still needed to be done. Glancing it over, she knew it wasn't a normal scroll, for that would be too simple for him. A part of her was afraid to open it, to see or hear him spit vitriol about her husband or... She shook those thoughts away and delicately pulled the ribbon off.

Instead falling to the ground, the ribbon wrapped itself around the scroll as the scroll itself levitated and began to glow. The glow intensified until colored sparks set off in every direction. There was no sound but Lily was in awe at what she saw. Three glimmering butterflies flew out from the center of the scroll and hovered around, a wispy trail left in their wake.

Her hand immediately grasped at her pendant, a gift from long ago. There needn't be words for her to understand this wonderful sight. She knew he would never be able to say what the other scrolls outside said. It didn't matter, for as the tears began to fall, a brief regret of what she had bullheadedly given up, he was telling her that he was glad that _she_ found happiness. 

She continued watching the butterflies dance, until they slowly faded away, until all that remained, was the green and silver ribbon. Her eyes were glistening with tears--happy and sad--for a man she had once cared for, for giving her the greatest gift she could have asked for. His blessing.

  



End file.
